westshorefandomcom-20200214-history
APUSH
"This is eighth grade stuff." -Mr. Pustay APUSH (ay - push, or the less common ay-pee-ush) is an acronym for Advanced Placement United States History. It is widely regarded''needed'' as one of the easiest classes in West Shore, AP or non-AP. As of 2017, the holy book of APUSH, The American Pageant, has been replaced with a much more dry book that doesn't make people near as uncomfortable with double entendres. Students who wish to experience this past formula to success may find suitable Pageant quotes here. Teacher APUSH is taught by the benevolent Mr. Pustay. He is known to give students extra credit for no reason other than the fact that they are pleasant people (no seriously, and also for taking initiative and solving word puzzles). Though he will talk through half the class discussing how much our study techniques will have to change in order to pass the class or how screwed up our generation will be since nothing is done in Congress. Or some psychological fact that has to do with our memory retaining skill. Should I take APUSH? # Do you attend West Shore Jr./Sr. High School? # Have you passed the eighth grade? # Do you enjoy getting a good night's sleep and the feeling of accomplishment? # Do you not want to be bored for your sophomore year ? # Do you enjoy dedicating yourself to reading boring, useless information on a daily basis for extended periods of time, and actually remembering about 80-90% of what you read? If all of the above are true, APUSH is definitely for you. Well, you can take APUSH no matter regarding what your history has been, until you reach the final exam, then you might want to kick things up a bit. Grade Distribution The grading curve in APUSH is known as "the flatline," with A's to the left and B's to the right. Occasionally, there's a blip of a C in the class but this is quickly smothered. The exam itself has a higher pass rate than the 55% national rate. West Shore students often loan the devil their social lives for the year in order to gain a coveted 5. This allows many to realize that they did in fact have a social life in the first place except for those who took it in 2015-16 as they had a 90% pass rate (higher than AP Psychology). In this class, you can just kinda sit around and pass with a 75% if you kinda try on assignments, but if you act like you pay attention, although you just look at the board, semi-frequently look at the teacher, and occasionally look at your classmates in a boring tone, and repeat this in a monomotial manner. you can get an 80, mainly for extra credit Mr. Pustay will randomly assign to student's who pay attention. Human Casualties Due to the Effects of APUSH There have been reportedly 7 APUSH-related deaths since the class was first taught. The students' names are unknown, but that's fine because the general consensus is nobody cares about them anyway. Category:Class Category:AP